Room for Two
by mythcraze776
Summary: Phoenix and Jetstorm are excited for thier well deserved vacation at the beautiful Grand Crystal Hotel, but things don't go exactly as planned. Though determined to work through the certain 'snags', only so much can be fixed before something completley breaks.
1. Chapter 1

"Hehe! I'm so excited!" Phoenix bounced in her seat, clapping. "I can't believe you actually did this!"

"Haha, well I saying I would give surprise soon." Jetstorm chuckled, looking over to his bondmate smiling. "I feeling like you are to be deserving it." He turned his attention back toward the highway before a slim digit slipped under his chin turning his helm back to her.

"'We' deserve it." She quickly kissed his lip components, leaving the hybrid with flushing cheekplates.

* * *

The hotel was a grand sight to see upon the sunny hill. The palm trees, flora, the bright shining sun all added to the estates friendly environment. Plenty of autodogs and kittycons came to and from the extravagant and elegant carved doors; bringing large hoards of luggage or shopping bag for the bell hops to carry.

The Brittany spaniel looked out the window excitedly, looking over the exotic flora and passer-bys that walked past them in the parking lot. "Calm down." Jetstorm giggled. "We check in soon." The hybrid drove up to a waving autodog in a red vest and black pants. "Ello."

"Ello sir, madame." The young pup replied "If you drive up to the entrance a bell hop will only be glad to help you with your bags before the valet parks your veichle."

"Oh! That is nice! Okie for dokie."

"Thank you very much." Phoenix called from the other side.

"Have a nice day." The pup waved them forward.

True to his word the bell hop and valet to the couple immediately. The bell hop helped Jetstorm unload the trunk; despite the blue hybrids denial of any assistance and the valet drove the car away after handing them over there ticket.

"Shall we?" Jetstorm lifted an elbow, carrying his bag over his opposite shoulder and pulling out his rolling suitcase's handle.

"We shall." Phoenix smiled, picking up her own and small hand held bag, taking hold of his offered elbow. Snuggling into his free side the two walked into the great white and tan coloured lobby. Its marble grey floors shimmered as if they were waxed that very orn. Pillars towered over them; showing off their beautiful details. Even the service desk itself looked like it had been made from a giant fine cut diamond.

"Hello," Phoenix chirped at the clerk.

"Welcome to the Grand Crystal Hotel." The Siamese replied with a smile in return. "Reservation?"

"Yes please." Jetstorm took out his wallet from his back pocket. "Mr and Mrs Jetstorm. Room for two." He slid the credits card across the desk.

"Certainly," she tapped into the computer. "Honeymoon?"

"One big, well-deserved raise." The spaniel petted her hubby's arm.

"I see. Well I…oh…oh dear."

"Is problem?" he cocked an optic ridge.

"I'm afraid there has been a mistake. It says you reserved a single room not a double."

"What?"

"What?" Phoenix's voice turned stern. "But we had this saved for almost a month now."

My apologize mame. But…this is what it says here. Let me see if I can..oh…..um. Well maybe I can move you to another room. No extra charge of course."

"Anything that will help please." Phoenix held his arm tighter nervously. The Siamese ears flattening did not help her mood.

"I'm sorry it seems were completely booked. Um may I call you an extra bed?"

Sighing the purple femme nodded. "Whatever you can do."

Jetstorm patted her servo resting on the counter. "Not worry so. Slight delay in original plans, that not mean we still cannot have fun still."

She smiled back "Ya, I suppose that will be fine. Hehe besides." She leaned closer into him, wrapping her arms around his waist lovingly "Since when has that stopped us?" she purred, smirk crossing from cheekplate to cheekplate.

The mech blushed. "Never."

"Um…..I am terribly sorry but…this is so strange but…..apparently all our extra beds are in use."

"What?!" Phoenix yelled.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm not sure what else I can d-"

*RING RING*

"Excuse me for a minute." The clerk held up a digit, picking up the phone. "Hello, head desk….yes…yes…I see. Let me ask." She held a servo over the phone's receiver, "There is a customer up stairs who says that one of you are more than welcome to share their double room. Would you like to?"

"Oh…..really? Who are they?" Phoenix asked.

"Who is this?" the kittycon uncovered the phone. "Uh huh…he says he's someone you know. An old friend."

"Old friend?" Storm wondered. "We know no one who can afford place like this…..no offencing our friends."

"It's ok hun. But your right; the only one that we know who could afford a place like this is…wait…is there a Tracks here?"

Quickly flipping through a book laid in front of her with a free servo the femme nodded.

"Huh, must be him. Alright then I accept."

"She accepts sir." The grey femme chirped into the phone. "Right away. Thank you." She placed down the phone "Your welcome to go up anytime you'd like."

"Thank you." Phoenix nodded.

"I'll be right back with your key cards."

"But….we be in separate rooms." Jetstorm nuged her gently as the kittycon turned away.

"Don't wory," she kissed his cheek "Were still on the same floor and besides; knowing Tracks he'll know what were up to when I leave the room."

"True….but how I trust HIM with YOU."

"Storm," she looked at him bluntly with a small smirk. "You don't actually think that he has'nt tried that before?"

"W-well…I not know! What of he give you drink and-"

"Hun," a pair of digits covered over his mouth components. 'I can handle Tracks. You know I can. You trust me don't you?" she curled her lower lip and shuttered her optics at him.

"Siigghhh." He smiled "Ok ok I trust with full spark. But he lay one servo on you!-"

"Storm stop!" the femme giggled.

"Here you go." The grey Siamese came back with a warm smile, sliding a pair of plastic cards in the little envelopes across the glass counter. "So sorry for the inconvenience. Please do enjoy your stay here and I will speak to the manager as soon as he comes in."

"Thank you very much." The pair took their separate cards and picked up their bags.

"Well…" Phoenix nudged as they made their way to the elevator. "We may not be in the same room but," she quickly pecked his lips. "At least we will be together everywhere else."

"Tiz true." Jetstorm kissed back, not looking away from her, pushing the upward elevator button. "But am hoping to have some 'bedding time' with you." He wiggled his optic ridge, making the Brittney spaniel giggle inside the elevator as it arrived.

The balcony hallway was magnificent, it's plush red carpet messaging your pedes was to die for. The lowering sun beamed down perfectly over the gigantic pool and water slide in the middle of the hotel area, palm trees swaying and a wave pool; it all seemed so relaxing.

"Such a view." Phoenix awed over the balcony edge as Storm shuffled through his pocket for his card.

"Better when we get closer." He slipped the white plastic through the lock, waiting for the little green light. "Femmes first." He gestured.

'Well thank you." The autodog quickly shuffled through. "Wow." She gasped "Don't you have it made. It's like a mini beach house in here!" her tail wagged, running to look out the sliding door.

"Yes but," Dropping the bags and picking her up from behind. A playful yelp escaping from her as he flopped them on top of the bed, crawling on top and looking into her optics. "Tiz not complete without you."

"Mmmm your sweet." She stroked his cheek. "But I still need to go to my room so we can see each other later…hot tub, 15 klicks?"

"Sound tempting."

"You can see my new bikini I bought."

"Sold!"

"Hehehe."

"But wait, what about wings?"

"Don't worry." she sat up. "Everyone will be gone when the sun sets and," she wrapped arms around his neck drawing him close. "There are separate ones just for couples." She rubbed her olfactory sensor against his.

"This place get better the longer we here." He smooched her lips.

"That's because you didn't bother to read the brochure."

* * *

She waved passing the few door down from Jetstorm's room until she came to the end of the hall, "Well, this is it." Looking up at the brass door number. Shuffling through her pocket she pulled out the keycard and yanked it through the locking decive. "Hey Tracks," she shuffled in, slightly struggling to fit her bag through the closing doorway, "thanks for letting me st-"

"BIRDY!" A large pair of arms wrapped around her in a tight hu. "How nice of you to accept my offer!" Now we can have lots of fun!"

The spaniel didn't know what to say until she shoved away from the towering kittycon. "Y-YOU!?"

"Me!" he made a toothy grin, "Good ol' Vortex!"

The entire hotel paused as a loud angry scream echoed.

* * *

"How and why are you here?!" Phoenix pointed a digit into his chest.

"My new mommy dearest Skydive wanted us all to have a nice family vacation. And thought I despise being around these losers," his ears flattened "Daddy-o made me come anyway…something about keeping an optic on me or something like that. I don't really know…or does it every really stop me from seeing my little snowflake." The lynx shuted his optics.

Phoenix rolled hers, "Whatever, then why don't you leave already"

"Because birdy," he snuggled up to her, pressing his cheek into hers, "when I realized you were here I found out I could have double the fun!"

Uncomftrable reaching its maximum point; she shoved herself away, her lip components curled in a snarl "First off…I am NOT staying here in the same room as you! Second; I will NEVER EVER let you have 'fun' with me!"

He belted a deep laugh, "But you don't have much of a choice mama bird." His lips curled in an eerie smile.

"I don't know nor do I CARE about what you say." She yanked open the door, angrily dragging her luggage with her. "I refuse to stay in the same area as you!"

"Don't say I didn't warn you." He wiggled his digits in good-bye.

"Hmp!" slamming the door, the femme marched her way down to Jetstorm's once again, knuckle rasping on the door.

"Phinny?" He peered through the door. "What you doing here?"

"Slight problem with the room arrangement." She mumbled.

"Tracks not let you in?"

"That's the problem….it's not Tracks."

"What you mean?" he opened the door further to let her in.

* * *

"It WHO!?" the blue hybrid almost jumped out of his swimming trunks.

"My reaction exactly." Phoenix shuffled through her suitcase on the bed.

"I guess you will be staying in here." He tightened the lace "I will just sleep on couch."

"Or…." She wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, chin resting on his shoulder, whispering sensually into his audio sensor. "You or I can sleep on top of the other one."

Storm's faceplate burned up intensely, a goofy smile crossing from cheekarch to cheekarch. "Th-that be working too."

* * *

"Ahhhhh" she cooed, sinking into the hot tubs warm, bubbling waters. "Now this is how to relax." Optics shut, she leaned her shoulders against the wall, slumping in the underwater bench.

"Nice yes is!" Jetstorm copied. "So warming and soothing."

Phoenix felt his servo slip over her thigh, rubbing it gently. She looked over to him with a mischievous smile crossing his face. "So I've noticed." Snuggling up to his side. 'Good thing it's late or the little kiddies would be asking mommy and daddy what we are doing." She sat on his lap facing the blushing blue hybrid, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yes, indeed." He pulled her close, pushing her chest against his. The helm so close; their foreheads gently tapped. She leaned in closer to his lip components until they locked with his, deeply pressing into them.

Small moans escaped their pressed lips, glossas eventually slipping in. Storm slid his servo up and down her curves, making her back arch until her stump of a tail and wings poked out of the bubbling water. Slowly they slid down; reaching the string of her emerald green bikini bottoms. Continuing to kiss with the exception of taking small breathes in-between; his thumbs squeezed under the thin string. Phoenix didn't refuse but pressed her pelvic plating into his, encouraging him to go on.

Go on he did; slowly but surely he stretched the bikini bottom to its limit and began to slip it down her thighs a she cupped his faceplate with both servos, moaning a little louder, begging him to go on and kissing him along his exposed neck cables.

"Mmmm oooh Phinny." He nibbled her shoulder.

"Mmm Storm." She gasped.

"You are so…"

"Um *ahem* excuse me?" a voice from behind coughed.

Startled Phoenix quickly pulled away, pulling up her bottoms back up, hoping the employee didn't notice her wings. "Um….yes?" she blushed.

"Not to interrupt your romantic evening but um…." The teenaged jack Russell blushed. "We just wanted to give you notice that our hotel like to keep strict rules about our rooms."

"Alright…and?" Jetstorm asked, slightly irritated by the intrusion.

"Well, it appears that you have been assigned a single room, w-which pretty much means only o-one of you can stay there."

Phoenix looked up at the autodog sadly, "You mean-"

"I-I'm sorry mame." He rubbed his servos nervously. "But you cannot stay in that same room. You'll need to stay in the room you agreed to stay in."

"Oh…I see."

'Sorry to interrupt you. Have a good night!" quickly as he came; the jack Russell scurried off nervously.

"How they know we in same room?" Storm raised an optic ridge.

"I can pretty much guess how." Phoenix growled.

* * *

"OPEN UP!" her fist viciously banged on the white door, uncaring to those who heard her angry cries.

Vortex opened the door casualy with a smirk. "Oh hello birdie. What are you doing here?"

"Shove it!" the purple spaniel barked, growling with fangs bared. "I know it was you who called us in!"

"What are you talking about?" his smirk only growing wider.

"I'm talking about you know about that fragging rule!"

'I might have heard it mentioned somewhere." He looked at her up and down "Oh my my, aren't we a little wet?" licking his lips. "Quite a lovely look on you."

"RAAAHHH!" Fists clenched and a turn on her pede; Phoenix marched, fuming down the hallway.

"See you soon!" he sang, closing the door.

* * *

"MotherfraggingidiotIoutta 'grumble' 'grumble' Phoenix growled under her breath, shoving her sloppily folded clothes back into her suitcase.

"Maybe we can change hotel." Jetstorm cooed, keeping at a safe distance. "Or maybe come another time?"

'Sigh' The lid of the navy blue suitcase was zipped up. "No," she turned to him calmly. "You've work too hard and too long for this trip." A small smile emerged. "Like we said; it's only a small technicality. I can handle myself anyhow."

"But he is sneek theif! More in one way he is!" Jetstorm rested his servos on her hips. 'I not want anything bad happen to you."

"Hey, don't worry." She quickly pecked his cheek. "I can handle it. Besides; I won't be in that room long enough for him to even touch me."

"Well….all right." He stroked her hair cables. "As long as you are safe. Call if anything happens!"

"I will," she pulled up the handle of her bag and thru the other over her shoulder. "Good night. I will see you tomorrow."

"Good night." He watched her from the doorway till she reached the end of the hall. Grabbing hold of the door handle she turned and smiled one last time before opening the door with her key.

Not even a nanosec did he hear the angry rise in Phinny's voice. He had a feeling no one was going to get any sleep tonight, but at least it was a sign that he knew that she would be safe.

* * *

**Hard to tell if this will be a drama or a comedy eh? **

**Thanks to a few rps with cresent-moon-demon I was inspried to do this new kittycon/autodog fic. So...what do ya think? shall I continue? **

**Hope you enjoyed ^^.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh." Pinching the bridge of her olfactory sensor. "Alright, you can deal with this loon. You've dealt with worse."

"Oh really!?" The lynx slinked up behind her. "And who are these bots who think there better than me?" The only reply returned was a stern glare and the back view of the spaniel as she stuck her olfactory sensor up in the air and marched away. A view which he did not mind watching at all.

"wait a klick," she paused looking around.

"Hmmm?"

"This is a double room!"

"Brilliant observation."

"Why the frag did you get this room and we got the single?!"

He shrugged. "Beats me, but it's got a built in bar…so I don't mind at all." He said smugly.

"Uuughh. As soon as we speak to the manager things will be different!"

"Whatever makes you feel better birdy." He waved his servo casually.

"Hmmp! Whatever…so where's the berthroom?"

"OOOHHH! Interested already?"

"Hardly," she growled, looking into the room. There was a small opening; a pair of thin doors wide open above a single carpeted, circular step. Inside was also circular; with windows all around opening to the beautiful view of the Valley below the hotel. A pair of small drawers took to the right side of the wall and a dresser on the left; with a small flat screen TV sitting on top. "Primus, me and Storm would love this!" she thought, dragging her case up the step. "this will d-offf!" her servo shot ahead grabbing hold of the doorframe before her face met it first. "Gggrrrrrr." Fangs bore at the lynx who jumped on the bed excitingly.'

"So," he laid on his backstruts, helm dangling over the berth's end. "You wanna top or shall I?"

"….get off."

"No."

"Fine." Saying nothing further she walked over to the berthside; Vortex's optics following and sitting up on his arms smirking.

"Good choice."

"Hmm," Phoenix leaned in closer into his faceplates with a small smile crossing her lip components; patently waiting as he leaned in himself, chuckling. His own lips nearing hers. "You wish." Not a few klicks later the kittycon was rolling on the floor down the stair, crashing into the side of the couch.

"Grrrrr…that wasn't a nice trick." Ears flattened against his helm. "Why should YOU get the bed? It is originally MY room."

"Yes but," the spaniel put the mattress back in its proper position, plopping her suitcase on the plush white covers. "ONE of us is actually PAYING for it." She smirked closing the panel doors, leaving the pouting lynx top growl and mumble to himself.

* * *

The pillows were so soft; she felt instantly asleep as soon as her helm hit it. The doors were locked shut, the window drapes had been lowered, and all was quiet and peaceful. The femme barely stirred, sinking into the soft mattress.

Ear tips poked over the horizon of the berth, sniffing noises were loud and were all over. A shadowy figure quietly slipped under her covers, inching itself more and more in until it found its target; the glimpses of a blue night gown, gracefully draped over a slender figure. Fangs glowing an eerie white and bits of yellow. It moved closer, slipping a clawed digit under the silken material, carefully pulling it back. "Hehe now it's my turn to have some fu- what?" Instead of the tail he expected to find; there was a wooden aft staring at him with a 'Made in Iacon' label. "The frag is th-" WHACK! Soon did the bottom of a pede meet his face, forcing him out of the sheets.

"Like my decoy?" the femme sneered standing over him.

"Getting smart birdy. Getting smart." He spat.

"Indeed. Now get out before I beat you with it!"

"Fine." He walked from the room. "I'll just dream about my little snowflake. And taking his sweet…soft…innocent frame."

With a snarl Phoenix shoved the doors closed again, double checking the lock.

"Ahh…oh…Snaowflake! So tight!"

"Disgusting." She muttered, getting back into her bed.

"Nn-nnngghh! S-so gooood."

"Grrr!" the neighbouring pillow; thrown over her helm did little in blocking out the noise, cringing as she overheard the last loud moan and panting.

"Oohhh…mmm. That was nice. Hey birdy! Just to give you a heads up, ya might wanna watch the floors in the morning!" a dark chuckle was heard. "they might be a bit…sticky." Then came the sound of the couch screeching and soft objects hitting the floor.

Mumbling under her breath, shifting the pillow above her; the femme shut her optics yet kept her senses on edge as she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

"Wow…you look um….wow." Jetstorm's arm froze mid raise; fork loaded with egg.

"Ugh I know…" the femme slumped into her chair. "I look awful."

"Uh no! No! You looking fine!" he smiled nervously. Even though in all honesty she looked like she was tossed in a trash bin. Her optics looked like they had sunken, dark rings hung low around them. The cables that made up her 'hair' were tangled and awfully matted. "You…have good recharge?" There was no doubt in his mind that he deserved the sever glare she suddenly glanced his way across the table. "Ahem…um never mind." Quickly shoving the fork into his mouth.

Sighing, she reached inside her purse and pulled out a compact. She could have shrieked at the face that looked straight back. 'Sweet…Primus! I look like a zombie!" Taking no chances she grabbed the small sponge that laid under the tiny mirror, smearing the silver blush under her optics until she was convinced she had covered it all. Or at least so it wasn't noticeable. "There," snapping the container closed. "That's…a little better. So what's good?" she smiled.

"Everything! Go hurry! Breakfast table is going speed fast."

"Alright, I'll be back."

The table was long and narrow and crowded in delicious smelling foods from sausages to the fruit all along the back wall. The spaniel's mouth salivated at the mere site, picking up a plate. Where to start first?

"Too bad they don't have any stuffing…" a sly voice sent a chill up her spinal strut. "I would have lllooovveedd to eat your-"

"SHUT UP VORTEX!" the entire dining room turned in their direction in a curious silence.

"Tsk tsk tsk…you really shouldn't yell like that birdy." He sneered "It's very unfemme-like."

"Oh..like you would know!" Phoenix growled through clenched denta.

Vortex only grinned, leaning away from the femme's face and reached over for a plate. "Now, now. Best to watch that temper of yours; it might just get you into troubblleee."

"Vortex." Another mech towered behind him.

'Grr…for the love of scrap." The lynx ears laid flat.

"Hello Onslaught." Phoenix smiled blankly.

"Phoenix…" the serval nodded. "Vortex, get your fill and get to the table…now."

Sneering; the lynx slinked off.

"Onslaught…."

"Hmm?"

"How was he able to get a double room all to himself? Apart from the obvious."

The mech did not look directly at the femme, though through his hardened face she could see the slight uncertainty "I do not know. He indeed was supposed to have a separate room, but a double to himself….I am sorry I wish I could help you; but like you I am on vacation and Skydive does not wish me to stress or worry about anything while we are here. Perhaps when I am free I will be able to lend a servo."

"I…understand. You have a nice vacation." She nodded.

"I will as much as I can, but with Vortex….it is hard to do. You yourself have a good day."

"Thanks." Phoenix watched the solider walk on through the dining hall and returned to the buffet line; grabbing whatever food was left.

"So?" asked Jetstorm as she returned to the table. "What was that you and Onslaught talk about? He know why lynx in room we need?" he set aside his empty plate.

'Unfortunately no." she munched a piece of bacon. "Not much he would be able to do until later."

"And who does know when that is?!"

"Exactly." The Brittany pouted.

"Well…you know. They cannot bug us for you just…..visiting."

Her fork froze mid-way to her lip components "Whatchu getting at?" she raised an optic ridge.

A small smirk crossed his faceplate, tail perked. "You can always visit me or I visit you. It just during day."

"Hmm…you have a point there." She calmly placed down her fork. 'Tell ya what; why don't you go and relax a bit and then…." A quick smooch on the cheek sent the hybrid's face burning. "You meet me in my room in about…30klicks?"

B-but won't he…"

"Did I mention that there is a bar and unlimited booze and I will be wearing my new lingerie?"

"Meet you in 30!" A blue blur zoomed out the door; just missing an elder femme. Scowling and waving her cane.

* * *

'Knock Knock'

Jetstorm couldn't hold still shuffling his pedes while he stood. He looked around the hall hoping something would occupy his mind instead of just standing in front of his bondmate's door; looking like he was waiting for the bathroom.

"Come iiiiinnn!" a voice sang through the door.

With a flash he flew through; looking left and right hastily around the room. "Phinny? You here?"

There was no answer.

"Phinn-ohh…" a sudden blot of red in the white shaggy carpet caught the corner of his optic. A small red rose petal, no bigger than a coin, laid peacefully between its twins resting on either side. His visor followed the petals; growing in size and numbers, trailing up the single step and into what he guessed was the berthroom. A giant blushing grin; he followed the lightly scented trail. Lifting a pede to the first step; caution suddenly grabbed hold of the hybrid's processor. What if it was a trick? And it isn't Phoenix on the other side if that opening? Would it be her unwanted roommate? It was her singing to come in right? But then again he was known to be sneaky.

Silent gulps cleared his throat but not his mind, peering around the door.

"What took you?" said the sultry smile.

He could feel the small bit of drool trailing down the edge of his mouth but he didn't care. The trail of rose petals continued to the edge of the berth and sapphire optic femme. She laid along her stomach facing him, faceplates resting between servos with a flirty and mischievous grin. The hybrid's optics ogled over the curves and legs that strayed up in the air; one crossing over the other. If anything that made her look more astounding was the opaque baby blue and laced edge top; that loosely flowed down either side of her frame and the laced underwear that gracefully moved along the shape of her curvaceous aft.

"Sssoooo?" she broke his trance. "You just going to look or do you not want to touch?" her crossed legs rocked back and forth.

"W—wh…oh y-yes!" he tried not to stumble over his own pedes, his optics glued on the spaniel.

She giggled and sat up, making room for Jetstorm to crawl onto the berth. The silk covers felt so soft and sleek under his servos; which were gently grabbed and placed by Phoenix around her waist. Heat quickly rising in his pelvic plating.

"How about before we get started we get a little buzzed hmm?" she reached back; still in Jetstorm's hold, grabbing a bottle of high-grade off the berthside table.

"Sures." He watched curiously as Phinny pulled out the cork with her denta.

"You want first sip?" she rested an arm behind his neck.

'You go first." He squeezed their chests closer, watching the femme take a huge gulp from the mouth of the bottle.

"Hehe your turn." Phoenix lightly waved the bottle back and forth.

Jetstorm went to grab the neck of the bottle but was denied by the smirking Brittany. He looked at her oddly until the idea clicked into his mind, allowing her to tip the lip of the high-grade into his mouth. "Mmmm…"

"Good stuff huh?"

"Yes but I think you be better tasting." Taking a chance he nibbled along her neck cables.

A small moan escaped her lips, stroking the back of his helm and leaning near his audio. "When do I get to taste you?"

"When you get on your knees and suck him dry."

"WILL YOU PISS OFF!"

Jetstorm leaned back, startled by the sudden outburst. Phinny's faceplates were burnt red and optics narrowed into a hardened glare over his shoulder. He didn't even have to look to know who it was. "Siighh…."

"Oh don't mind me I'm just enjoying the show." The lynx smirked. "Though I have to say I am getting very tempted to join."

"THIS IS PRIVATE!"

"It is also my room." Vortex leaned against the doorway. "Which makes it my business too." He could sense the disgusted shiver the femme gave; looking her over. "I'm surprised there's no chastity belt on you birdy."

"And you still need a muzzle."

"Meh," he waved a servo lazily "Been there done that. So….did someone say threesome?"

"NO!" Phoenix and Storm crossed their arms.

"Hmph. Fine…I'll just watch."

"YOU WILL NOT!"

"Alright then…but if I can't have fun then neither can you." Glaring optics watched him, skip over and pick up the cordless phone; digit hovering over the buttons. "Cause security is only a few digits of a call away."

The spaniel snarled loudly, denta barred. "Youfragging….sonofa…-!"

"Both of those are correct. Now…I believe you two were going to say good bye?"

Jetstorm cupped Phoenix's burning cheeks in his servos. "There always other time. We have plenty of days for bonding." He smiled.

"Siighh….alright, another time then."

"No problem with it now-"

"SHUT UP YOU PERVERTED IDIOT!" she growled watching the lynx slink off with an eerie smirk. A large sigh was released "Ok. I'll see you later then." Forcing even the smallest smile. "Pool?"

"Pool sounding good." He quickly kissed her forehead, fixed his pants and avoided the lynx's gaze walking out the door. The sound of the door closing twitched the Spaniel's ear.

"So…" Vortex stepped up into the berthroom…be a waste of an outfit if you didn-" SMASH! Came a vase right into the mech's face.

"OUT!"


End file.
